Bookstore Love
by S7AC3101
Summary: Ever had the feeling that something big is about to happen but you don't know what? Rory did when her plane landed in Wales she knew that from that moment on something big was about to change. Could it be the breathtaking views? Or the man in the bookstore?


Rory had never imagined that a place could look so beautiful, peaceful and yet so full of life until she landed here in Wales, the landscapes were breathe taking even when the rain would pour down she would find herself staring out the window. There was a feeling deep inside her since the moment her plane landed her that told her something was going to happen here that will change her life, and as stunning as the landscapes were it was not them.

The moment the sky shut off the rain she grabbed her coat and bag off the sofa and flew out the door, it had been so long since she had a chance with any of her reporting jobs where she had personal time to go sightseeing, finding the best places to sit and read, now that she had a chance she was not going to waste it not here. As she reached her hand down to put her keys into her bag she realised that the book wasn't in her bag, and it was always in her bag. She rushed back inside discarding her bag on the floor without a thought and raced up the stairs, she searched through all her drawers and under the bed but she could not see it. She moved her search to downstairs and still it was nowhere to be seen, a knock at the door disturb her searching reluctantly she went to answer it.

"Hey Rory" chirped the blonde haired girl standing before her; the girl was her research assistant, having noticed the flushed look on Rory's face and her impatience body language the girl spoke quicker "Me and Ryan where just headed off to explore the town when I noticed this book in the car so we thought we would return it we know how you love your books" The girl smiled as she held out the book "Thank you Claire! I have been looking for this" Exclaimed Rory as she held the book close "I have never seen anyone love a book as much as you love that one." Rory shrugged "I like the story. It's original." Claire smiled politely back, no one had ever understood her love for books apart from one person. "That's cool. I have never heard of the author before. Jess Marino, he sounds hot though. Well see you tomorrow Rory." Claire gave Rory one last smile and she waved goodbye and walked away. As she shut the door, smiling to herself she mumbled under her breathe to herself "he was."

Rory had spotted the little second hand bookstore on their way into town and promised herself that she would no matter what at least go in once to browse the books they had, and now was the time she was going to fulfil that promise. The red wooden door opened with a creak and a ding of a bell which was placed just above, as soon as she entered she was hit with the smell of books, it was a comforting familiar smell that reminded her off home, which also reminded her she needed to call her mum and Luke tonight as she promised she would always do. Walking down the row of books that was in the far corner she left her hand trail behind her over the spines of all the books on the shelf. A sudden feeling to stop just overcame her so she did, dead in her tracks with her hand still resting on a book. She turned so she could better look at the book and pulled it out of its place on the shelf, running a hand over the cover she saw the title "Oliver Twist" she mumbled.

Setting herself comfortably on the floor of the store hidden in the back corner she opened the book and began to read, when she heard the bell go no one else had entered the store since her. She hadn't sat down in a bookstore and just read in years, overwhelmed with her busy schedule for work she never really got much time to read but she would always keep a book with her. Not just any book, the book. Becoming lost in her thoughts the sound of a male voice snapped her attention back to reality. "You know I just thought I would let you know there's some girl sat in the corner of your store her nose buried in a book." At the sound of the voice Rory shot up hitting her elbow on a bookcase she shouted out in pain, which caused the man to laugh. But this time he was closer.

As Rory looked up in the direction of the laughter she saw him stood there before her. He smiled his crooked smile at her as he leaned against a bookcase, "You really ought to be more careful." Rory tried to reply but her brain wouldn't function, how was he here in front of her. With her non-existent response the man started to walk closer looking at the book in her hand "Oliver Twist. Nice choice. Going to buy it or just hold onto it." Rory stepped forward and place the book back in its place "I already have a book." The man straightened up "Oh what book is that?" "What are you doing here Jess?" Rory finally managed to ask the one question she had wanted too since hearing his voice. "Following you. Let's go for a coffee. I take it you still drink coffee?" "Yes I still drink coffee replied Rory as she followed Jess out of the store.

"Seriously Jess what are you doing here?" Ask Rory as she sipped her coffee, still not having managed to find anywhere that did coffee as good as Luke. "I am doing research for a new book I am working on, it's set in Wales." Rory couldn't contain her smile at his news "Another book! What's it about? I still have your first book." Jess fidgeted in his chair "A writer never tells until it is done." Jess looked down at her bag "So what book is in your bag today then" he enquired as she averted her gaze. "Rory is it mine?" "It's a good book. Original. My assistant thinks your name sounds hot." Jess smiled his cocky smile at her as he replied to her comment "Did you tell her I am." "No I didn't tell her. How long are you in Wales for?" Jess looked at his watch "I go home tomorrow, what about you?" "Same for me." Jess looked her in the eyes "Tonight is our last night in Wales. So I guess we better make the most of it." Rory smiled at the man before her, there were still traces of the boy she used to know who caused havoc on Stars Hollow but he was more mature now, grown up and she found her mind wondering what if.

It had been hours since Rory and Jess had bumped into each other, they were lost in conversation talking about books, music what they have been up to; it was like no time had passed, all the bad things never happened. The owner of the coffee shop came over to their table to take their cups and told them he was shutting up, which was when Jess held out his arm for Rory like in the old movies "Want to see something breathe taking?" Rory nodded as she took his arm. As they walked Rory felt her heart race in her chest, it was like there was electricity race through her veins rather than blood. So lost in the sensation she didn't realise Jess has stopped walking causing her to trip but luckily he caught her.

Now face to face her heart raced even faster, his hands on her arm and waist. The sun was setting behind them, a lake laid out in front of them reflecting the sky with a hue of orange. It was like a scene from a movie, and Rory never wanted it to end. His eyes kept gazing between her eyes and her lips as if her were looking for a sign saying it was okay to kiss her that she wanted it too. So she gave him a sign. Gently moving her hand from his chest to the back of his neck she guided his head closer to hers as he glided his hands to her lower back. As they stood there in an embrace lips close enough to kiss but neither having done so yet, their gazes flickered to each other. And as if like a firework exploding their lips were on each other, everything around them was a haze of bright colours, it felt like time had stopped for them in this moment so it could last forever.

"Well at least we know after everything that has happened that part still works." Breathed Jess as he rested his forehead on hers with their hands entwined. Rory turned her glance to the floor as the 'what if' still plagued her mind, even more so now. "What?" Questioned Jess as he lifted her head up with his finger. "What if we tried again?" Jess smiled at her as he leaned forward again.


End file.
